Typical labels, including pressure sensitive labels, are manufactured from label stock that comprises a face layer (facestock), an adhesive (i.e., PSA) layer adhered to the face layer and a protective release liner removably adhered to the adhesive layer. The label stock is generally provided in roll form. Individual labels may be produced by die cutting the face layer and the PSA layer, and then removing the surrounding waste matrix, leaving the individual labels adhered to the release liner.
Thin labels and highly conformable layers are often difficult to dispense by a standard peel plate method. This limits options for designing labels by decreasing caliper or improving conformability by using a more elastic label.